De neige & de sang
by TakuArohaKiAKoe
Summary: "Drago, voici ta fiancé" "Quoi?" S'étouffa le fiancé "Je te l'ai choisie moi-même, alors prends en soin. Cette petite me sera utile plus tard" Dit le Maître. Elle s'approcha visiblement mal en point. Lui n'en menait pas large. Qu'allait-il faire ? DMxHG
1. Prologue

_DISCLAMER : Tous les personnes et l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à et seulement qu'à JK Rowling. Merci à elle :)_

* * *

**Bonjouuur ( :**

**Voici ma toute première fiction sur le monde d'Harry Potter.**

**J'avoue que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour j'écrirais sur cette très bonne saga. Et puis, tout arrive. Merci à Lirys, parce que c'est en venant lire sa fic' que j'ai eut envie d'en lire d'autre puis de me lancer.**

**A ceux qui n'aiment pas, cette fic' sera sur un fond sombre et surement violent avec un langage assez cru. Le Rating n'est pas choisis pour rien. ;)**

**Merci à ceux qui liront ce prologue tumultueux et embrouillé. :3**

* * *

Prologue

Elle avait peur. Non, ce n'était pas assez, encore. Elle crevait littéralement de peur. Et, à chaque respiration que ses maigres poumons réussissaient encore à produire, elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait d'une mort certaine. Certaine et douloureuse. Violente, peut être aussi. Longue, ça, c'était sûr. Parce que maintenant qu'elle s'était faite attrapée, comme une sourire fuyante se serait faite happée par la gueule d'un félin, il n'y avait plus d'autre solution que la mort. Tout autre option n'était pas envisageable… Elle connaissait ses agresseurs, elle les avait vus à l'œuvre. On ne réservait pas d'autre sort à une personne comme elle que la mort.

Et avec la peur de la mort, venait celle de l'abandon. Parce que oui, là où elle était –et d'ailleurs où était-elle ?- on ne la retrouverait jamais. Même en cherchant partout, personne ne pouvait savoir… Et puis, y aurait-il fallut déjà savoir qu'elle s'était faite attrapée. Pis encore, qu'elle n'était pas mort, encore. Oui, avec le temps que toutes ces possibilités se mettent en place, elle pouvait bien mourir dix fois. Dix fois plus de douleur et de peur. Dix fois plus de torture. De prière jamais dîtes. Solitude…

Avec ces pensées, qui tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit, elle sentit qu'elle perdait pied. Une tristesse sans fond se posa sur elle. Une peine immense face à ceux qu'elle abandonnait. Ceux qui avait toujours donné cet éclat à sa vie. Ceux aussi qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de connaitre. Face à cet improbable amour qui désormais avait pris fin avant de commencer. Devant ce visage de bébé qu'elle n'avait pas eut et qu'elle n'aurait jamais. On lui avait fait avorter cette idée qui aurait pu grandir en elle, dans quelques années. Devant cette famille qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de retrouver. Au moins, elle ne pourrait plus la détruire en débarquant un jour devant eux. Ses espoirs aussi étaient brisés en éclats. Ce rêve d'aurore ne verrait jamais le jour. Elle n'aurait pas cette gloire de combattre le mal… parce que le mal s'était déjà emparé d'elle.

Elle avait froid. Elle avait perdue la notion du temps. Celle de l'espoir aussi. Elle essayait de se préparer à sa mort, mais c'était tellement improbable qu'elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que c'était déjà fini pour elle. Elle aurait voulu y croire mais les conditions de sa détention ne mentait à personne, même à elle. Elle n'y voyait plus rien. Peut être était-ce dû à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Peut être aux torrents de larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues, lui brulant les yeux un peu plus à chaque minute. Il faisait froid. Vraiment très froid. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Plus de corps. Elle n'était plus qu'un esprit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas flotter comme Peeves alors ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas morte, bien sur. Son corps la trainait encore par terre, trop lourd et gauche pour servir à quelque chose. Il fallait s'en débarrasser… Elle allait en être débarrasser.

Puis, peu à peu, la démence vint. Celle où l'on perd tout, même son humanité. Elle croupissait dans sa futur tombe depuis des jours, des heures, des minutes. Elle ne savait plus bien. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle allait mourir, ça elle le savait. Ca ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Comme un martèlement qui tentait de lui ouvrir le cerveau à vif. A part cette vérité, elle ne savait plus. Qui elle était, d'où venait-elle, qui allait-elle perdre… Elle ne voulait plus le savoir. Elle avait froid. Elle devenait folle, à moins qu'elle ne le soit déjà. Peut être. Peut être pas. Bing. Bong. Oh. Ah. Tic. Tac.

Elle devenait folle. Elle avait froid. Tout était perdu.

_Elle avait 17 ans._

_Elle était prisonnière du Mal._

_Elle allait mourir d'une minute à l'autre._

_Et elle n'arrivait à songer à rien d'autre qu'au froid qui s'insinuait en elle._

* * *

**Voila.**

**Suite si cela vous plait.**

**Les Reviews sont acceptées et même recommandées :3**


	2. Traquée

_DISCLAMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à et seulement qu'à JK Rowling. Merci à elle_

* * *

**Bonjouuuuur (ou plutôt a cette heure-ci, Bonsoir)**

**Je tiens à remercier Harmonia Necteri (j'espère que cette suite te plaira.) et Hatsilie (tu vois, comme prévu je poste ce soir), pour leur review :3**

**Cette suite n'est pas fameuse, mais c'était prévu d'avance. Je vous rassure, la suite sera d'avantage plus travaillée et sur le bon ton, mais il fallait quand même expliquer, l'Avant. X)**

**Bonne Lecture :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Traquée.**

« _La guerre n'est pas une aventure. La guerre est une maladie. Comme le typhus._ » Antoine de St Exupery.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Et avec la montée de la lune sur son trône du firmament était venu le manteau de froid qui caractérisait cet automne précoce. Perdu au creux d'un vallon préservé de l'atteinte des hommes, un campement de fortune était dressé. Une tente, un feu et rien d'autre. Pas un bruit. Le campement aurait pu passer pour abandonné, mais il demeurait un veilleur devant la porte. Un veilleur endormi qui ne veillait plus tant la fatigue pesait sur ses épaules. Et au fond, on ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Si l'on s'approchait un peu de ce camping sauvage, on pouvait remarquer facilement que le veilleur avait les traits de la jeunesse mais le visage d'un adulte. C'était là encore un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite. Et si, une fois encore, on se rapprochait, on pouvait voir un groupe d'individu, caché dans les fourrés qui se préparaient à intervenir…

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Mère Nature sembla prendre parti d'un des deux camps humains. Elle fit levé un vent froid qui vint mordre les joues de l'endormi. Frissonnant, il n'eut d'autre chose que d'ouvrir les yeux en sursautant. Sa réaction prouva une fois de plus qu'il était bien un enfant jeté dans un monde d'adulte trop tôt. Il se mit sur ses pieds et son regard devint haineux et inquiet. Pourtant, grâce à cette attitude que seul ont les hommes qui ont vu le Mal de leur propres yeux, il perçut le danger qui les guettait. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier quoique ce soit, il se jeta dans la tante.

Les hommes embusqués sortirent alors de leur cachette. Ils étaient au nombre de 5 et tout en eux clamaient leur appartenance au Mal. Comme des assassins couperaient la gorge d'un voyageur s'abandonnant à Morphée, ils se jetèrent sur la tente qui les maintenaient invisibles aux yeux de leurs occupants. Il y eut des cris, et une étrange mêlée. Mais lorsqu'ils déchiquetèrent le tissu –à peine quelques instants plus tard- ils n'y trouvèrent rien. Un grondement s'éleva, puis ils reprirent leur traque.

**OoO**

Au même instant, à quelques lieux de là, au creux d'une clairière sombres et humides, une nués d'oiseaux s'envola en piaillant. Et pour cause, les malheureux animaux venaient de voir surgir trois hommes dans leur antre. Surgir… ou plutôt apparaitre. Parmi les trois jeunes gens –oh oui, ils étaient jeunes, encore- se trouvaient le veilleur. Il y eut un instant d'immobilité puis la seule fille du groupe s'effondra dans les bras du veilleur. Le silence fut enfin chassé :

« _'Mione… Je… je suis désolé. Tout ça est de ma faute…_ S'excusait lamentablement le veilleur.

_-Non, Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous sommes à bout… A bout de cette fuite constante. De ces stupides mangemorts. De cette guerre !_ Répondit la jeune fille avec tristesse et colère. Lassitude aussi.

_-Comment font-ils pour nous retrouver si vite à chaque fois… ?_ Murmura alors le dernier garçon, inquiet pour la survie de ses amis.

_-Si on le savait, Ron, on n'en serait pas là…_ »

Désolément et inquiétude. Tels étaient leurs maitres mots depuis quelques temps. Eux, le Trio d'Or qui avait ravi Poudlard, poursuivaient la quête de feu-Dumbledore. Poursuivaient les Horcruxes et étaient vaillament poursuivis par un groupe de mangemorts. A croire que tout le monde jouait à Chat dans cette guerre. A croire qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais… Et maintenant, comme pour en rajouter sur le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules, ils avaient tout perdu. Plus de matériel, plus de temps, plus rien à par eux-mêmes, leur amitié et leurs souvenirs. Et quels souvenirs !

Comme pour prouver à quel point la perspective de cet avenir incertain, qu'était devenu leur vie, était en train de les détruire Hermione se mit à pleurer. Instinctivement ses deux meilleurs amis vinrent l'entourer de leur bras, la protégeant comme seuls les frères peuvent le faire. Ils la calmèrent, la consolèrent, tentèrent même de la choyer. Mais on ne pouvait rien faire face à une telle détresse. On ne pouvait que contempler et subir… souffrir en silence.

La guerre les avait détruis.

* * *

La nuit avait reprit doucement ses droits. Elle avait recueillit en son sein trois de ses enfants et les avait bercés jusqu'au sommeil. Ensuite, elle les avait déposé au pied d'un arbre centenaire, à quelques pas de la clairière et le temps avait reprit sa route. Chronos était un être étrange. Lorsqu'on le suppliait d'accélérer le temps, pour oublier une douleur ou une épreuve, il prenait garde à le maintenir constant, voir même à le ralentir. Il en faisait le contraire pour les cas où l'on souhaitait sentir les secondes s'égrener avec douceur. Et cette nuit là, il s'amusa à faire couler son sablier à une vitesse démesurée. Comme s'il souhaitait, lui, que tout ceci prenne fin au plus vite.

Il fut entendu et exaucé.

**OoO**

Avant les premières lueurs de l'aube, de nouvelles âmes vinrent troubler le sommeil des créatures de la forêt. Comme s'ils savaient exactement où se rendre, ils traversèrent la propriété de Mère-Nature avec rapidité et silence. En quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent la clairière où s'étaient réfugiés le Trio d'Or. Comme une lame porteuse de mort, il avait foncé dans un coup solide et précis. Et, sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, les hurlements s'étaient élevés sur le campement de fortune qu'était l'arbre centenaire.

La guerre les rattrapait tous, même jusque chez Morphée.

**OoO**

Harry ouvrit les yeux alors que tombait sur Ron –à sa droite- le premier sort. Dans un mouvement digne d'un réflexe suicidaire, il se jeta sur son ami et le fit rouler sur le côté. Il sentit ses cheveux roussir mais resta vivant. Bien vivant. Ce fut en compagnie de Ron qu'il se redressa. Hermione, elle, émergeait seulement. Elle fut rapide à comprendre. Tout en faisant un bond sur le côté pour éviter, elle-aussi, un sort, elle se redressa, chancelante de peur.

« _Vous !_ Cracha Harry, comme pour arrêter les sorts et gagner du temps.

_-Nous._ Répondit une voix pleine d'ironie et de mépris, dans le groupe des mangemorts.

_-Malfoy ?_ »

Question de surprise. Question purement rhétorique. Celui qui avait parlé fit lentement tomber la capuche noire de sa cape. C'était en effet Drago Malfoy. Drago et ses cheveux lunaires, maintenant mi-long. Drago et ses yeux d'aciers, pleins d'arrogance et désormais de contentement. Drago et son éternel sourire méprisant. Avec un grognement, Harry jeta un sort de désarmement sur son éternel ennemi. Celui-ci para, avec une facilité incroyable. Il était en position et le savait. Il semblait en jubiler.

« _Alors Potter, ca fait quoi de savoir qu'on va perdre ?_ Ricana le blond.

_-Et toi, quand on va se prendre une bonne raclée ?_ Gronda Hermione, en lançant un stupéfix qui l'effleura mais toucha un de ses compères.

_-TOI ! Tu vas me le payer, sale sang-de-bourbe- !_ »

L'insulte, dans la bouche du jeune homme, sonnait comme la chose la plus écœurante et la plus abaissante au monde…et elle l'était. Si bien qu'elle réussit à faire totalement sortir les trois amis de leurs gonds. Harry hurla et attaqua, une fois encore. Ron en fit de même mais sur les benêts qui attendaient derrière leur 'porte-parole'. Hermione, elle, serra les poings. Fort. Très fort. Si ca n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle se serait jetée sur cet immonde Sang-Pur à la manière moldue.

Le combat reprit. Les sorts fusaient de partout. Chacun avait pris pour protection un arbre où quelque chose dans ce genre. Puis, peu à peu, en voulant tenter d'impensable attaque, ils s'étaient tous écartés les un des autres. Ne restait plus que les bruits d'explosions, et parfois un cri. Rien d'autre. Plus de voix, plus de souffle, comme si c'était des automates qui étaient en train de combattre et non des humains. La nature-même ne faisait plus un son. Les animaux avaient fuis. Et seule une oreille pure et sereine aurait put entendre les gémissements des arbres. Mais dans ce carnage, personne n'était assez épargné pour les entendre.

Les arbres pouvaient bien pleurer en silence.

**OoO**

Le combat dura. Pas très longtemps, en vérité, mais Chronos était, une fois de plus, intervenu dans ce combat d'humains. Il avait ralentit les secondes, comme pour mieux apprécier chaque coup, chaque souffrance… La tension n'en était que plus palpable. Et avec elle grandissait la peur. La peur immense de sa mort et celle, insurmontable, de la mort de l'Autre. C'était pour cette raison toute particulière qu'Hermione ne cessait de tendre une oreille, pendant qu'elle étalait sa palette de sort aux prises avec un homme qui ne cessait de riposter avec hargne. Alors, imaginez, qu'elle fut son déchirement lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement. Un hurlement d'une voix connue. Pour mieux dire, d'une voix aimée. La peur qui coulait en elle, presque réservée, vit ses vannes s'ouvrirent et prit la joie de se transformer en haine.

L'homme mourut prie de court sous la vitesse du sort suivant.

**OoO**

Hermione avait courut, sans faire attention à sa propre vie, pour trouver celui qui avait hurler si fort, quelques instants plus tôt. Elle courut si bien et si vite qu'elle déboula d'entre les arbres comme une furie et percuta un mangemorts. Elle ne put pas s'arrêter correctement et fit une longue glissade avant de vaciller. Elle se reprit en laissant son regard scruter chaque parcelle de l'endroit. Harry était ici, elle en était sûre. Elle l'avait entendu…

Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Pas de corps, pas de mutilé, pas de blessé, pas de Survivant non plus. Elle s'était trompée. Ou alors… Elle était tombée dans un piège. Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Harry était vivant ! Harry était… Elle était tombée dans un piège ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle était dans la gueule du loup ? Elle sentit, au même instant, sa baguette s'arracher de ses mains. Se tournant d'un bond dans la direction de la voix qui l'avait désarmée, elle fit face à un Malfoy échevelé et plein d'une gloire meurtrière.

« _Tu es finie, Granger !_

_-Ne rêve pas, espèce de petite fouine utopiste !_

_-Tu arrives encore à me provoquer dans ta situation… ? Tu es stupide ? Oui, c'est ça. Stupide sang-de-bourbe qui s'est fait attrapée aussi facilement que le traqueur attrape un lapin._

_-La ferme, Malfoy… !_

_-Et elle ose me parler sur ce ton. Impure ! Avada Kedavra ! _»

Hermione vit la baguette de son pire ennemi s'illuminer de la lumière verte qui portait en elle la mort. Un seul reflexe la secoua. Crier. Hurler le plus fort possible toute sa haine face à cet immonde petit être sans cervelle ni cœur. Se déchirer les cordes vocales pour que tous sache, ici, ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Crier comme elle ne l'avait jamais fais.

**OoO**

Lorsque Harry et Ron déboulèrent dans la partie de forêt où avait retentit un cri terrifiant -LE cri d'Hermione- ils n'eurent le temps que de remarquer deux choses. Hermione gisait inerte dans l'herbe, plus rien ne bougeait en elle, pas même sa poitrine soulever par un infime souffle de vie. Drago venait de l'empoigner, leurs deux baguettes en main, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Il se tourna vers les deux compères qui ne réagissaient plus, perdus et choqués et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent :

« _Cette sang-de-bourbe sera un cadeau pour le maître. Il pourra en faire un beau tapis-paillasson pour Naguini ! N'oublie pas, Potter, le prochain, c'est toi… _»

Son sourire s'élargit alors qui tirait vers lui le corps sans vie de la jeune fille. Puis, avant que les deux sorciers aient pu réagir, Malfoy et ses complices disparurent, emportant avec eux la jeune fille qu'ils avaient tués.

C'en fut trop pour Harry. Tombant à genou, il se mit a hurler. A vomir un son inhumain qui n'était là que pour tenter de faire sortir de lui toute cette souffrance qui venait de lui tomber dessus, l'étouffant presque. Ron, à ses côtés, ne bougea pas. Lentement, il leva une main vers l'endroit où aurait dût résider le corps de son amie, et des larmes débordèrent sur ses joues. Sa main retomba au bout de longues minutes.

Tout était perdu, désormais.

* * *

Le corps d'Hermione avait été jeté dans un cachot. Le sous-sol du manoir du Maitre était glaciale et la pièce exiguë et humide. Comme un pantin désarticulée, la jeune fille gisait sur le dos, la tête penchée sur le côté droit, le corps tordu, un bras reposant sur son ventre, l'autre au niveau de sa tête, une jambe presque droite et l'autre pliée, le pied vers l'extérieur. Elle ne bougeait pas. Ne semblait même pas respirer… Et pourtant. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, quelques jours plus tard, elle pourrait constater elle-même à quel point elle était bien vivant. Elle pourrait maudire le monde et son Destin.

* * *

**Son enfer débuterait comme ça, dans le sang.**

**Et oui, voila ce que ca donne.**

**Désolée de ce chapitre assez nullissime, il faut l'avouer u_u**

**Votre avis tout de même ? :3**


	3. Enfermée

_DISCLAMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à et seulement qu'à JK Rowling. Merci à elle_

_

* * *

_

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, c'est au choix :)**

**Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos review. Je vous avouerais que j'ai toujours un plaisir à les lire. Sans elle, que deviendrions-nous, les ecrivains en herbes. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ca fait plaisir et c'est instructif. :3**

**En tout cas, merci encore. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Elle place notre action. Elle débute vraiment notre histoire. **

**Pour vous, donc :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Enfermée**

« _Le pire des malheurs en prison, c'est de ne pouvoir fermer sa porte_. » Stendhal

Le froid. C'était le froid qui l'avait réveillée. Ou plutôt, qui l'avait arrachée à la mort. Parce que oui, pendant de longues journées où rien n'avait réussit à pénétrer son esprit, où le noir avait dominé toute volonté, où il ne restait qu'un corps encombrant et superflu, elle était morte. Pas au sens clinique du terme mais plus à celui spirituel qu'on pouvait lui donner. Elle n'avait rien été et cette sensation avait été apaisante et rassurante. Un instant, qui avait duré pourtant plusieurs jours, elle avait même oubliée la Guerre et ses Amis. Elle s'était abandonnée au bras de la mort… Et c'était bon.

Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle se réveille. Parce que son heure n'était pas venu. Et malgré tout ce que l'on disait, chacun avec une heure pour partir. Tout était prévu à l'avance… Enfin presque tout. Mais ceci n'est pas encore notre histoire. Le froid qui mangeait son corps réveilla son esprit. Comme une princesse des contes de fées, elle avait ouvert ses yeux lentement, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas une princesse. Et que la première chose qu'elle avait vu –ou plutôt ressenti- c'était ce froid intense qui la tenait et non le prince charmant. Elle ne croyait plus au prince charmant.

Elle avait réussit à s'asseoir en tremblant. Aussi tôt avait-elle amorcé ce geste qu'une douleur incroyable l'électrocuta de bas en haut. L'impression que tout son corps se déchirait, que tous ses os étaient cassés et que tous ses muscles étaient brulés fut celle qui la teint quelques instants. Pourtant, parce qu'elle était courageuse, elle, elle repoussa la douleur… non la souffrance, et se mit assise. Sa tête tourna et elle ferma très fort les paupières. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas entière.

*_HARRY, RON !_* Sembla hurler une voix dans son esprit. Sa propre voix. Un grand frisson la secoua. Harry et Ron n'était pas là, elle se sentait. Elle le savait. Harry et Ron pouvaient être partout… pouvaient être morts. Morts ! Elle inspira à fond pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Il ne fallait pas craquer. Elle était forte, elle. Il fallait trouver autre chose… Peut être avait-elle été simplement séparée d'eux. Peut-être s'était-elle faite attrapée et eux avait réussit à s'enfuir. Oui c'était ca. Ils avaient réussit à sauver leur peau. Ils… Ils… Ils l'avaient abandonnée ? Une nouvelle inspiration. Un silence. Puis l'expiration. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir si vite. Elle avait confiance en eux, elle.

Rapidement, elle fit le point sur sa situation. Elle avait mal, et bien qu'elle tente d'occulter cette souffrance, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec. Elle était enfermée dans le noir. Il faisait froid. L'odeur qui suintait dans l'air était celle de la mort… Et, pour chasser cette odeur, elle remonta plus en avant dans sa vie.

Harry, Ron et elle qui s'enfuyaient dans les bois. La Guerre. La perte des leurs. L'Ordre du Phénix qui semblait presque se dissoudre tant les morts s'enchainaient. Dumbledore et sa tombe. La peur. La peur qui dévore le ventre et mouille les yeux. Celle qui met dans une colère sans nom et qui rend inhumain. Et puis, parfois, la joie. Tellement peu.

Les larmes vinrent mouiller ses yeux. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle. Elle avait perdu son enfance et son innocence depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne. Elle n'avait jamais voulu cette Guerre. Elle avait tout perdu. Elle venait de perdre Harry et Ron. Ce serait quoi après ? Son humanité ? Son avenir ? Sa vie… Un cri franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et elle s'effondra en avance tout en enfonçant son point dans sa bouche. Aucune larme ne glissa sur ses lèvres… Seul son hurlement continua. Hurlement contre ces ennemis. Contre son destin.

_« Combien de coups, crois-tu, avant que tu dénonces ? »_

_

* * *

_

Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, elle n'avait pas cherché à se redresser. Elle s'était simplement mise en chien de fusil pour tenter de garder un peu de sa chaleur vitale. Chaleur qu'elle savait perdue d'avance, soit là, soit lors de son exécution. Les tremblements s'étaient amplifiés et elle ressentait un peu plus la souffrance qui coulait en elle comme de la lave dans son sang. Elle n'avait rien tenté, ni même reprit son cri qui s'était étouffée elle ne savait quand. Une seule chose se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit meurtri. Une phrase. Une certitude. Et sa peur qui enflait peu à peu. Elle était perdue, non ?

*_Je vais mourir_*. Parce que oui, c'était vrai. Elle le savait. Et elle n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face. Oui, elle était franche, aussi. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'idée, ni d'espoir. Il ne faut jamais s'en faire, sinon la réalité prend l'effet d'une grande baffe que l'on digère souvent mal. Elle le savait et pour cette simple et unique raison d'un refus d'une autre douleur en plus, elle ne se mentait pas. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ressassait cette certitude. Elle la visualisait sous tous les angles sans même en chercher une issue. On n'échappait pas à la mort, non ?

Le froid reprit alors du service. Comme pour accentuer sa détresse. Comme pour la préparer à ce qui allait arriver, tôt ou tard –et mon dieu ce que ça aurait été bien qu'elle aussi ait le droit au 'tard'- en l'enlaçant dans son linceul de glace. Elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver sa propre chaleur. Elle n'en avait plus envie. Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'égrenaient, lentement mais surement, elle sentait sa respiration devenir glaciale, son corps se figer. Et cette certitude continuait de tourner dans sa tête, comme un vieux disque rayé. Elle était en train de laisser le temps lui échapper. Et il la rapprochait inexorablement de la mort, non ?

Mourir. A 17 ans. Sans rien avoir vécu que la Guerre et la Mort des autres. Sans avoir aimé. Sans revoir ses presque-frères. Sans dire au revoir à sa meilleure amie. Sans… Sans…Sans… Elle était privée de tout. Elle ne vivrait rien alors qu'il y avait des autres filles de son âge qui aurait le privilège de tout avoir. Des enfants à venir qui vivraient sans même la Guerre… ou pas. Elle ne verrait pas Harry battre Voldemort. Elle ne serait pas là pour le rassurer, le soutenir. Elle ne rirait plus avec Ron. Ils ne se chamailleraient plus, non plus. Elle avait tout perdu. Idiote ! Elle était une idiote ! Elle ne l'avait pas mérité, non ?

Se recroquevillant un peu plus, en gémissant de douleur, les mains tétanisées par le froid, elle chercha à se rassurer elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas. On ne pouvait pas prendre la place d'un autre pour soi-même. Alors, parce que dans ses cas là, il ne reste plus qu'une échappatoire, elle ramena ses mains vers son visage, les lia comme le faisaient les moldus, et pria. Elle invoqua un Dieu qui, selon ses presque-parents et leur éducation, était le Tout-Puissant et aidait les hommes sur Terre.

« _Dieu, toi que je ne connais pas. Toi qui punis. Toi qui aide. Toi qui sauve. Regarde dans quelle situation tu as mis une des filles d'Ève de ton peuple. Admire jusqu'où le mal s'est implanté sur Terre. Dieu, toi qui pardonne les pêchers, pardonne-moi tous les miens. Pardonne ce sang sur mes mains, toutes ces mauvaises conduites. Je n'ai rien voulu que d'être normale et aimante. J'ai tout vu. J'ai tout subit. Je ne voulais que battre le Mal. Ces mains tachées de sang sont la plus grande honte de ma vie. Je mériterais la mort, je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Ma mission ici n'est pas finie… Tu sais, Dieu, je pourrais te dire qu'il y a des montres, pire que moi, ici-bas. Mais ce serait égoïste. Je ne suis pas égoïste, je ne l'ai jamais été. Alors pardonne-moi cette demande, ce premier acte dans cet édifiant trait de caractère. Pardonne-moi tout. Dieu. Dieu, sauve-moi. Je t'en supplie, sauve-moi. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je t'en supplie…_ »

Sa voix devint sanglot. Son corps se secoua silencieusement alors qu'elle continuait de joindre ses mains, comme si c'eut put être le moyen de convaincre cette Toute-Puissance qu'elle invoquait pour la sauver. Ses sanglots devinrent plus forts. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent. Les hoquets de peurs devinrent ceux de la douleur. Elle sombra à nouveau, en continuant de se faire ronger par la peur.

_« Combien de peurs avant de supplier ? »

* * *

_

Une porte fut ouverte, finalement. Comme un geste d'espoir face à son appel de désespoir, elle vit une lumière terne et très basse se frayer un chemin dans sa cellule. Lumière contre Ténèbres. La lumière gagna une partie du terrain mais ne sembla pas pouvoir en faire plus. Ca suffit à lui redonner du courage. Essuyant ses joues brulantes de larmes glacées, elle se redressa en gémissant malgré elle. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour ne pas être aveuglé par cette faible lumière. Puis le silence se fit. Rien ne bougeait. Rien ne semblait vouloir venir vers elle. La tuer ou la sauver. Et l'attente était pire que la peur. Son souffle était si inquiet qu'il n'osait plus sortir de sa bouche pour devenir une brume glaciale. Il fallait attendre.

Comme si cette simplement petite pensée pouvait être le mot de passe remettant en route le temps, elle vit une silhouette massive se coller devant l'ouverture béante qui était si réconfortante. La lumière cessa, tout à coup et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, blessés par l'obscurité. La silhouette avança d'un pas. Elle se traina dans la direction opposée, comme si elle sentait le Mal que vomissait l'individu. Mal qui choisit de s'exprimer par la parole et dans un ton encore plus froid que le froid qui régnait :

« _Alors, enfin réveillée ? A croire que les sous-races sont plus faibles que les autres… _

_-…_

_-Tu ne réponds pas ? Ce séjour dans les caves du maitre t'a-t-il coupé la langue ? Ou alors tu es suffisamment morte de trouille pour être devenu muette ? _Ricana la voix.

_-…_

_-Et ceci te fera-t-il réagir ?_ »

Comme pour illustrer ses mots railleurs, la silhouette tendit un bras ou pendant quelque chose au bout. Et comme pour lui donner raison, elle réagit. Sa tête se redressa brusquement alors que la salive lui montait à la bouche. Salive qui coula sur son menton sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. Non, parce que toute son attention était tournée vers son estomac qui, brusquement, ce mit à faire un bruit énorme. Elle prit conscience de la faim qui la rongeait. Faim qui expliquait une partie de ses douleurs. Faim vitale qui était en train de la tuer, pourtant. Faim qui sembla plaire à la silhouette.

« _Je le savais. Tiens, j'ai préparé ça pour toi._ »

Il jeta ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre alors que l'objet percuta le sol. Sans même attendre un geste, un mot, une attaque de son ennemi, elle fonça dessus. C'était une gamelle, comme celle d'un chien, emplit d'une bouillie à l'odeur magnifique. Odeur de nourriture. Odeur de vie. La plus belle odeur qu'elle n'avait jamais sentit jusqu'ici. Ses mains vinrent se plonger dans la nourriture, se réchauffer de sa froideur pourtant plus chaude que l'air glacial qui l'entourait. Ses doigts attrapèrent maladroitement un peu du plat qu'elle mena à sa bouche. Bouche qu'elle eut du mal à trouver. Puis le repas passa la limite de ses lèvres et se posa sur sa langue. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que la mixture tombait dans sa gorge puis son estomac. Comme un détonateur, ce petit échantillon de son repas lui fit perdre mesure. Elle se mit à genou devant la gamelle et se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque son repas. Et sans réfléchir, elle se gava de ce qui lui manquait, pleurant en silence, s'étouffant du trop plein dans sa bouche, sentant son estomac se tordre sous la nourriture.

« _Allez, bouffe ma belle. Gave-toi jusqu'à en vomir. Lèche la gamelle pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Bouffe comme un chien affamé boufferait ces restes de vieux repas de bestiaux. Peut être même que le chien ne le boufferait pas. Mais toi si, sale sang-de-bourbe. Tu adore avoue ! Regarde, salope, tu en pleure. Tu pleure de joie. Tu es immonde ! Tu n'es qu'une bestiole !_ »

Elle ne répondit pas, terminant la gamelle, allant jusqu'à la lécher, comme la silhouette l'avait prévu. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement quand on mourrait dans faim, quand manger était une question de survie. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, comme prise de frénésie. Et la silhouette continua son monologue méprisant et suffisant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche pour récupéré la gamelle, et qu'elle tente de le griffer pour l'en empêcher. Crachant devant elle face à cette agression instinctive, il fit demi-tour et partit… La porte se referma… Le noir revint… & la folie aussi.

_« Combien de jours de faim, as-tu la réponse ? Avant de te battre, avant de ramper. »

* * *

_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de sombrer à nouveau vers l'inconscience. Pas le temps de repenser à sa mort toute proche et aux peurs qui rongeaient son être. Pas plus que de sentir la souffrance passer un nouveau pallier avec son estomac qui ne pouvait pas absorber tant de nourriture après tant de jeûnes. Elle entendit un bruit derrière la porte. Une voix, puis celle méprisante de la silhouette. Des pas. Son cœur prit le train. La clé qui tourne dans la serrure. La peur revint en force. La porte qui s'ouvre, lentement. Et tout abandonner parce qu'on le sait. On le sait qu'on va mourir. Et pour cela il ne faut plus d'attaches au monde réel. Il faut tout laisser, tout abandonner. Tous les abandonner…

« _Granger, lève-toi et suis-moi._ »

**La sentence était tombée.

* * *

**

**Et voila ce que ca peut donner, un chapitre sans action qui place simplement x).**

**On ne dira pas que j'en suis totalement satisfaite mais juste qu'il me parait un peu mieux que l'autre. **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? )**


End file.
